


The Fellowship of the Ring

by MedusaSterling



Series: The Warrior Princess [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon Compliant, Canonical Madness, F/M, Tenth Walker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedusaSterling/pseuds/MedusaSterling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auriel, the fierce twenty-one years old daughter of Arwen, wants to see the world since she has left Rivendell only once to see Lórien the home of her grand-mother. Not knowing who her father is she joins the Fellowship and heads out to a adventure that will change her view on her life and her surroundings from the very heart of it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Foreword

I just wanted to remark that _italics_ mean that they are talking in Elvish instead of common tongue.  
Also I wanted to introduce Auriel, the OC and protagonist:

 **Name:** Auriel (which - freely translated -  means  _dawn_ )  
 **Kind:** Half elven  
 **Age:** 21  
 **Mother:** Arwen Undomiel  
 **Father:** unknown  
 **Loyalty:** the free folks, Rivendell/Imladris, the Fellowship  
 **Weapons:** Metal chain, daggers, also great skills with swords and bow  & arrow  
 **Horse:** Kyrion, son of Shadowfax, a Mearas stallion  
 **Other:** Alagos ( _Wind Storm_ ) her eagle buzzard

 

_Auriel, in the beginning_


	2. Life's hardships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of a girl without a father, a stranger in the inn, a lecture and an old love

When I arrived at the ‘ _Prancing Pony_ ’, it was pitch black and still raining like all seas were coming down. I brought Kyrion into the stable, where he would at least be somewhat protected of the rains, before entering the inn. “A room and a meal” I ordered, placing a handful of coins on the counter. When the host said there were no free rooms a dark figure stepped out of the shadows. “She’ll sleep in mine; I’ll rest with the horses.” He declared giving me a warm smile.

“Why did you do that?” I asked the stranger later, after we had eaten. “A girl should not need to worry about a place to sleep” he answered. “I still don’t understand” I muttered. “You remind me of my daughter” he admitted, “She would be in your age by now. I love her dearly though I haven’t seen her since she was a babe.” It made me curious. Who was he? “Who are you?” I asked him. “They call me Strider. And you are?” “Auriel, it means…” “Dawn, I know.” Later he joked my farther surely would have spoiled me to no end, stating he would have his daughter, would he be able to be part of her life. I snored. “I don’t know my father. Usually I don’t even think him worth it. He left my mother a few days after she discovered her pregnancy, and with that he broke her heart. Even now, twenty-one years later it pains her too much to speak of him. I mean, he claimed to love her. What kind of man would do that? All that I know of him is that he doesn’t look his age, that he barely looks old enough to be my father and that my grand-father can’t really stand him. But as far as I am concerned, he is dead. I kept up well without him these past years.” With that I finished my speech.

The next few days passed without greater happenings. I became acquainted to Strider as I enjoyed his company. Then that hobbit, the ring bearer, landed at our feet. While Strider talked to them I said: “I’ll ride for Imladris, tell them you will come soon.” When I got to the stable I noticed Kyrion was anxious. My stallion was a Mearas; if he was anxious something bad was bound to happen. I mounted and rode out of town. Half way back to Rivendell I heard it. A scream that made cold seep into my bones. Nazgûl! “ _Noro lim, Kyrion_ ” I beg my horse. Immediately his gallop jumps spread wider and came faster and soon we had arrived at Rivendell. “ _Mother!_ ” I screamed, riding in the court. “ _Mother, fast. The ring bearer and his companions. The Nazgûl are closing in on them._ ” The second she heard that, the elvin, whose dark hair I had inherited, sat on Asfaloth’s back and rode out.

I stood in the doorway of the chamber and watched my grand-father treat the young hobbit. Once he finished I spoke. “ _You wished to see me Grand-Father?_ ” “ _Yes, I’ll finish this. Go wait in my study._ ” He told me. I did as was requested. Waiting for my grand-father in his study I felt again like that one day fifteen years ago, when I had tried to ride his wild stallion. Of course he had found out about it and lectured me. And that was pretty much what I had to expect now: a lecture. And soon it came.  
“ _What did you think you were doing?_ ” he ranted the moment his study’s door closed. But he didn’t give me the time to answer. “ _Have you spent a single thought on how this would affect your family? Your mother? Have you in your youth, spent a single thought on the dangers you would face?_ ” Again I was not granted the right to answer. “ _Of course you haven’t. You are young and foolish, child_ ” Finally I was allowed to speak. “ _I have never been anywhere but Imladris and Lórien and even that only in company of Gandalf and an entourage of eleven knights. I’m twenty-one Grand-Father, I want to see the world, go out on adventures. I want to **live**._ ” I pleaded. My grand-father sighed. “ _I knew this day would come. You have your father’s adventurousness and hot-headedness._ ” He sighed again. “ _Alright. Since I don’t want you to run off again, you may attend the council. But whether you will go on a quest, should there be one, or not, is your mother’s decision._ ” I was about to cheer when he added: “ _And you will be the one to ask her._ ” Still filled with joy I embraced my grand-father before heading out to talk to my mother.

Persuading my mother was surprisingly easy. She said she would give me her blessing depending on the composition of my companions. What was harder was facing the emissary of Mirkwood. At their arrival I barely retained my anger. Because _he_ was one of them. Of course he was, he was the son of King Thandruil. I greeted his companions with a respectful nod but ignored him. When Legolas Thandruillion dismounted his horse and came towards me I turned on my heels and went away. “ _Auriel wait_ ” I heard him calling, but I didn’t care. When I stopped on a small bridge across a little river I couldn’t hold back the tears. Why him? “ _Auriel, please, let me explain._ ” He said behind me. “ _I did not want to leave, I beg you, believe me. I did not want to say all the things that I did. But I had no choice._ ” I turned around, sadness replaced by anger. “ _And you honestly think I would believe this?_ ” I shook my head. “ _It has been five years Legolas, five years since you left. Five years since you shattered all that was me. Why now? Because it is convenient for you now?_ ” Legolas didn’t even blink at my outburst. “ _When I met you last time you were sixteen, Auriel, still half a child._ ” “ _I heard of girls that are married at that age._ ” I retorted and earned a half-smile of the elf. “ _I am two-thousand-and-eighteen years old Auriel. I thought it reprehensible to act on my feelings, so I set you free. But know that I always have and always will love you. From the moment I saw you for the first time when you were fifteen until the end of all times._ ” With those words he turned around and was about to leave when I finally understood. Of course he could not have done anything. I had been sixteen, he more than a hundred times my age. Now I was twenty-one, of age, nothing left in the way but my anger. I took a deep breath before stopping Legolas and as he turned around I kissed him.


	3. The Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of a secret council, a fellowship and a gift

“Strangers from distant lands, friends of old you’ve been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor” Grand-father opened the meeting. Silently I sat on my chair to his left waiting for what was to come. “Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring Frodo.” Slowly the young hobbit rose and came to the middle of the room, setting down the One Ring on a small pillar. I saw the longing glance the human prince casted it. “So it is true” he whispered. Seemingly Strider had seen it as well. Something or someone whispered something about the doom of men and I could only agree. “It is a gift” the human prince said. “A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use it? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him.” The prince – or not exactly prince, Boromir, as I now remembered to be his name, proposed. “You cannot use it.” Strider disagreed. “None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master.” It was an entitled objection. “And what” Boromir retorted, “Would a Ranger know of this matter?” Now Legolas rose. “He is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance” I looked up in wonder. This was Isildur’s heir? Strider – no, Aragorn showed no reaction. Unlike Boromir. “Aragorn. This is Isildur’s heir?” “And heir to the throne of Gondor.” Legolas added. I saw how surprised Frodo seemed. So he didn’t know either. Aragorn straightened his shoulders. “ _Sit down, Legolas_ ” He asked the elf friendly. “Gondor has no king” Boromir stated, “Gondor needs no king” Finally Legolas sat down again. “Aragorn is right. We cannot use it.” Gandalf declared and following was a foolish attempt at destroying the ring by a dwarf and a brawl, who was to take the ring to Mount Doom. In the end Frodo said he would do it, if someone would show him the way. “I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it’s yours to bear.” Gandalf told the young hobbit reassuringly. Now Aragorn stood up. “If by my life or death I can protect you I will. You have my sword.” “And you have my bow” Legolas announced, followed by the dwarf Gimli: “And my ax” I looked to my mother on Grand-Father’s right side. She nodded slightly. “Your journey will be hard and dangerous but I shall be there to tend injuries and fight by your side so darkness may never fall upon you.” I said, siding with Frodo too. The last to join was Boromir: “You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council then Gondor will see it done.” Out of the bush another hobbit, Samwise Gamgee, if I remembered correctly came to us. “Frodo’s not going anywhere without me.” He said resolute. “It is hardly possible to separate you” my grand-father said slightly amused, “even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not.” He smiled benevolently. When we heard a “We’re coming too” from two more hobbits, coming out behind a pillar, his head turned and he looked quiet shocked and displeased. “You’ll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us.” The one, Meriadoc I believed, said. “Anyway”, said the other, “you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest. Thing.” Even Gandalf seemed pretty irritated. Now Meriadoc leaned over to the other a little and stated: “Well, that rules you out, Pip.” I smiled. They cheered one up without even trying and could fill hearts with joy and that could be something we could all need in the close future. “Ten companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring.” Grand-father announced. “Great”, Pippin said, “Where are we going?” he then added confused, causing Meriadoc and Frodo to shoot him irritated glances.

I was packing when my mother came to me. “ _Auriel_ ” she said softly. I turned around. “ _Here, this is for you. It is yours in the same way as the Evenstar is mine. It shall be your light, your guide and heart of your hope. As long as it exists you shall never lose faith my dear daughter. And now go on your quest and come home safely._ ” She fastened a pendant necklace just like hers around my neck only that the stone in mine was of a deep beautiful red like the dawn.

And so we set out on our journey a human, a dunedain ranger, an elf, a dwarf, a half elvin, four hobbits, a wizard and a pony. No one knew what was to come or if we would make it out alive. We only knew that we were the last hope of a world.


	4. Over and under the mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of a way over the mountains, a way under the mountains and a way to break your soul

We had a long way to go. On one of our first rests I noticed Mother’s Evenstar pendant around Aragorn’s neck. I wondered what it meant but soon dismissed it as not important. On a later rest I first watched Boromir teaching Merry and Pippin how to wield swords before joining Legolas who looked out. When Sam offered me sausages I refused friendly. I did not exactly like meat. Fish was alright, but meat? No, thank you. I stood on a rock next to Legolas and saw them the same moment he did. Until I would make my decision I had all the advantages of elves. “ _That’s not good_ ” I muttered. “ _Definitely_ ” the elf agreed. But he figured out what they were faster than I did. “Crebain from Dunland!” he warned the others. “Hide!” Aragorn commanded and we all gathered our belongings, erasing the signs of our presence in a hurry. Though it made me slightly nervous to be in such an unfavorable situation, I couldn’t help myself but to enjoy how close I was to Legolas in our tiny hide out in a bush. Once we all crawled out of our hiding places, Gandalf told us, the Crebain were spies of Saruman. I shuddered. Was everyone against us? That was the first time our route was changed. It wouldn’t be the last.

Crossing the mountains over the Pass of Caradhras was a cold affair. Thankfully I had the light-footedness of the elven folk so I, just like Legolas, had few problems with the snow as I could just walk over it. Until we reached the mountain peak the only incident to happen was the first time Boromir was tempted by the Ring. Thankfully nothing happened.  Then there came the snow storm.  Discovering it was Saruman’s doing and that our chances were too slim Gandalf and Frodo agreed on another rote change. We were now to go through the mountain rather than over it. We would go through Moria. And that filled me with tension.

I had heard stories of Moria. The deserted mines and the lost city. I had heard they had awoken something that should have been rested asleep. And I couldn’t shake off the fear I felt from merely looking at the walls. After nightfall the light of stars and moon revealed the door. Gandalf read the inscription: “It reads: The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.” I did not care for how to open the door, trusting Gandalf to have his ways and instead looked over the lake, shivering with my irrational fear of Moria. Legolas’ arms encircled me soon. Gratefully I rested my head against his shoulder. “ _I don’t want to go through the mines._ ” I told my beloved truthfully. “ _Something evil is there and something bad is bound to happen. I can feel it in my bones._ ” “ _You’re not alone my star._ ” The _plop_ of stones hitting water made us look sideways. The dumper of the hobbits, Pippin was throwing stones at the lake only to be pulled away by a worried and angered Aragorn. “Do not disturb the water” He lectured the hobbit, eyeing the lake carefully. I saw something moving and it increased my nervosity to the point of anxiety. But finally Gandalf had opened the door and we made our way inside. “Soon, elves” Gimli inaugurated us, “you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone!” I shuddered by the thought of _meat_. “This, my friends, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!” “This is no mine” Boromir contradicted, eyeing the corpses around us “It’s a tomb.” Cold grief got a hold on Gimli as he saw his kin, his friends and more or less distant relatives dead. “Goblins” Legolas identified inspecting on of the deadly arrows. Boromir suggested leaving and instead trying the Gap of Rohan, saying we should have never come here. I could only agree with him. This place was no good. But with his stones Pippin had awoken a monster from the water and we had to fight it, leaving us with no way but go through the mines.

It was a dark road we were walking, both literally, as we were under a mountain, as well as figuratively, as I could sense an ancient evil in the mines. I kept one hand close to my metal chain, ready to rip my favorite weapon from my belt. When Gandalf could not tell which way to go, it was anything but soothing for my worried mind. Analogical was my relief when the wizard I had known for all of my life finally led us on. We came to a great hall. “Behold”, Gandalf announced, “the great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf.” Even I in my anxiety was taken aback by the sheer size and beauty of the deserted hall. Suddenly Gimli ran to a room not far from our position as we made our way through Dwarrowdelf. It was a crypt. “Here lies Balin” Gandalf read the inscription on the stone sarcophagus, “son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.” Taking a breath he said: “He’s dead then. It’s as I feared” Gimli was grieving. “We must move on. We cannot linger” Legolas told Aragorn and I nodded approving. I wanted out of these mines as fast as possible.

Gandalf was reading from a journal now. “They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out.” Fearful we all started looking around. I felt as if the walls were moving closer, though I knew that was not the case. “A Shadow moves in the dark” Gandalf kept on reading. “We cannot get out. They are coming.” And of all the inconvenient and inadequate moments to do something foolish and entirely stupid, Pippin had to choose this, when we were all nervous, to make a skeleton plus a bucket fall into a dry well. I spun around in fear, Gandalf in angered shock. “Fool of a Took” Gandalf lectured the hobbit, while Legolas embraced me reassuringly. “Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity.” That was when we heard the drums. My first impulse was to hide in Legolas chest but that would be foolish and only restrain a good and needed fighter so I did the second best thing I could. I took my chain and readied myself. Not a moment too early as we saw Frodo’s elven sword _Sting_ glow blue. “Orcs” Legolas identified the scream we heard seconds afterwards.

Leaving the hobbits to Gandalf Legolas, Aragorn and I helped Boromir with closing the gate and awaited the enemy. “They have a cave-troll” The human told us. My tummy turned. I took a deep breath and readied myself. My anxiety vanished for now, replaced by the steel song of fight. My movements became a blur, my whip a silver whisper in the air because of the speed of my movements. I fought and could not pay attention to something else than my opponent. But I forgot the cave-troll. After almost killing Frodo, the troll was attacked by Pippin and Merry, but I was too preoccupied with my current two opponents to notice it before he was already about to crush me in his blind rage. And he would have, hadn’t it been for Legolas arrow that ended the troll. With one swift pull on my chain I got myself out of the falling corpse’s way and close enough to Frodo to reach him. Fast and skillful I dismissed the spear and opened the hobbits shirt, surprised to find no wound but a chain mail made of Mithril and Frodo being alive. I didn’t notice the wound I had received.

But our relief was only of short life as more forces were approaching. Gandalf led us to the Bridge of Khazad-dûm. Soon we were enclosed by orcs but before they could kill us, a fiery glow at the end of the hall had them fleeing with flying colors. “What is this new devilry?” Boromir asked. I begged to all Valar it was not what I feared it was. Apparently no one was listening as after some moments Gandalf replied: “A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!” And run we did. There was not much to be read of Balrogs but what I knew made me sure I did not want to face even the tiniest and weakest one. Being the fastest of course I was the one to almost fall down where the stairs suddenly missed. Only Legolas pulling me back saved my life. Again.  It was a slim way to the bridge and we had to make it fast, making it all the more dangerous. When another section came where the stairs were gone Legolas was the first to jump followed by Gandalf and me. As a hail of arrows came down upon us, Boromir took Merry and Pippin and jumped, followed by Sam being thrown from Aragorn to Boromir and Gimli jumping to our side. Before Aragorn and Frodo could cross the gab, the piece of the stairs they were on loosened and tipped over against ours. Reunited we continued running.

The first I turned around was when we were across the bridge and Gandalf exclaimed: “You cannot pass!” Eyes wide in terror I watched Gandalf fight with the demon. “You shall not pass!” In an explosion of bright light the bridge collapsed, pulling both the Balrog and Gandalf with it into the depths. “Fly, you fools” were the last words I heard of him. We ran out of Moria into the bright light of day. That was the moment I broke down. Too weak to keep myself standing I fell to my knees, eyes filled with tears and heart bursting in grief. Gandalf had been a father figure to me from the first moment I met him way before the start of my memory. And now he was gone. I felt lost. Unable to move, to hear, to see anything but his fall, unable to comprehend what had just happened, that this was real and not just some bad dream I just sat there, crying. I barely felt Legolas arms around me or heard when Aragorn said: “Legolas, get them up.” And Boromir retorted: “Give them a moment for pity’s sake!” I didn’t hear Aragorn’s warning of the Orcs that would swarm out once dusk had come and gone. I heard nothing, I saw nothing, I felt just broken. Far, so far away I heard Aragorn. “Come, Boromir. Legolas. Gimli, get them up.” They tried to pull me to my feet but my legs could not support my weight. They tried it again and again with the same result. After another attempt failed, Legolas decided to carry me. I did not refuse, nor did I embrace it. I did not react in any way. I simply cried. The only father I had ever known was gone forever.


	5. Lórien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of an elven land and a broken soul

The first time I reacted to anything in anyway was by looking up when out of nowhere multiple arrows were pointed at us in Lórien. “The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark.” I faintly heard a well-known voice. “Haldir” I mumbled weakly. “ _Haldir of Lórien_ ” Aragorn greeted the elf. “ _We come here for help. We need your protection._ ” Gimli said something about these woods being perilous and going back but I didn’t comprehend. This was Lórien, home of my grand-mother’s parents, here we would be safe. I passed away into sleep, head buried in Legolas shoulder.

When I woke up again, the first things that came were pain, grief and the memory of Gandalf’s death, causing me to cry silently again. I barely registered my great-grand-parents arrival before Celeborn spoke: “Nine there are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf. For I much desire to speak with him.” Upon hearing the calm and gentle voice of my great-grand-father I looked up weakly and repositioned my head so I could look upon what was happening without effort, resting my forehead close to Legolas neck. “He has fallen into Shadow” Galadriel softly spoke, causing new tears to cloud my vision again. “The quest stands upon the edge of a knife” I heard the Lady of Lórien’s silken voice. “Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the Company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep undisturbed.” Assumingly someone’s glance landed on the wrecked mess that was me as I heard a whispered “Princess” from far in the distance. I could not make out what Legolas told them, I only heard his voice that could always soothe me as I drifted back into sleep.

The next time I awoke was to a lament for Gandalf. Tears were once again falling from my eyes and I asked myself somewhat displaced when there would be no more tears in me to be cried. Legolas sat beside me and listened to the lament gently stroking my hair. When I could not fall asleep again, too exhausted for even that, he held me in his arm until sleep did at last take me down to the velvet darkness of dreamless rest. I didn’t care about the wound I had received back in Moria.


	6. A new journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of the breaking of the Fellowship and a new journey

We left Lórien in the morning, each of us gifted with a present to help us and remind us of Lothlórien. For me, it was water of a healing well in an unbreakable flask. I shared a boat with Legolas and Gimli, watching the clear water. It always went on. As if nothing would ever happen. How many times had this river seen blood? How many battles had been fought on his shores? And still it went on, as if nothing had happened. In that moment I wished it could be that easy for me to go on. But it wasn’t though I had no choice but to go on.

When we landed at the shore Aragorn told us we would cross the lake at nightfall and afterwards continue by foot approaching Mordor from north, which started a small argument with Gimli to which I did not really pay attention. Instead I ate some dry Lembas bread and then started washing my clothes. They were torn and blood-stained but nothing that couldn’t be fixed. One my clothes were clean and patched, I started to wash my hair. It was lank, filthy and messy, not to mention blood-stained. Legolas, who had watched me from the shadow of a tree, turned to Aragorn. “We should leave now.” “No”, was the Ranger’s answer. “Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness.” “It is not the eastern shore that worries me.” The elf replied. “A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it.” That surprised me. Usually I felt things like that too. But on the other hand, I was too occupied with my grief to notice anything but the obvious right now. That was when one of the hobbits noticed Frodo’s absence. Followed by Aragorn’s discovery of Boromir’s disappearance. As there was nothing I could do in my weak and worn out state I continued to tend to my hair, closely watched by Legolas. Maybe he feared I could decide to just walk into the lake until the stream and the depth would be my end. And he would not be completely wrong. When I was about to finally treat my wound, we heard fighting noises, grabbed our weapons and hurried to where Aragorn was fighting against a small army of Uruk-hai. Side by side we fought until we had slain the last one. Suddenly we heard the Horn of Gondor. Boromir was in danger!

Legolas and I came only in time to see the brave human’s death. Even with my healing abilities I could do nothing for him. That was when I remembered Galadriel’s gift. “ _This water is from the well that springs in the very heart of Lothlórien. Its abilities are powerful and multifarious. A drop can heal the gravest injuries and fight off the strongest poisons. Some believe this water can even revive the dead. Use it wisely._ ” I heard her in my memory. I pulled out the flask and let two drops of the sparkling liquid fall on Boromir’s lips. Just to be sure. At first nothing happened but then the human’s eyelids opened fluttering. He would live. But we still had to find the two hobbits. Back at the shore I tended Aragorn’s wounds. Why he was the only one really injured I did not quite understand apart from the lack of Boromir’s wounds as he had been revived by healing water. The rests of the Fellowship watched Frodo and Sam disappear in the woods on the opposite shore. “You mean not to follow them.” Legolas understood. “Frodo’s fate is no longer in our hands.” The Ranger replied, turning a little. “Hold still!” I hissed, trying to bandage the wound appropriately, which was hard when the bandaged one couldn’t stop twisting and turning. “Sorry” he mumbled half-heartedly. “Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed” Gimli assumed but Aragorn replied: “Not if we hold true to each other.” Finally released from me He laid his hands on the elf’s and the dwarf’s shoulders while I had a last look on Boromir’s deathly – and now vanished – wound. “We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left.” He turned around and quickly checked through his things telling us four: “Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc.” In the end all I took with me was a small bag with my medical supplies, my weapons, provisions, the gift of Galadriel and unknown to everyone, deep down in my bag rested a dress, should I be in need of fancy clothing.

So we set out, Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir, Legolas and me, on a new journey, to find and rescue our friends. A journey that should bring revelations to me I would have never dreamed of.


End file.
